minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Robloxian1662’s Workshop
Please remember that this is NOT a pasta, but a list for all the Pastas that I will make. More pastas will be added overtime. Finished Pastas Operator-001 - Operator-001 is the first installation of the operator Series. Operator-002 - Operator-002 is the second installation of the operator Series. Operator-003 - Operator-003 is the third installation of the operator Series. Operator-004 - Operator-004 is the fourth installation of the operator Series. They all came for me - They all came for me is set before the first encounter with 001. Technically the story of Operator-005. And instead of the protagonist being MinerOfCraft, it is a different person named Ryan. Ryan is faced with a problem. And may become an operator himself. Seed ”1493028” - Jackson Invar enters a seed tagged ”1493028”. Though it is more eerie then he thought it would be. Nether Civilization - The tale of the old Builders putting up a settlement in the Nether. Work-In-Progress Pastas Operator-005 - Operator-005 is the fifth installation of the operator Series. Magenta Steve - Magenta Steve is NOT connected to the Operator Series. It is a Story about a player named Mike. Mike was playing on a world alone. He was making good progress. But when he goes back home after a day in the mines, he encounters an entity. Vendetta (Revenge in Italian) Vendetta is NOT connected to the Operator Series at all. Vendetta is about a man named Isaac. Isaac came across a minecraft server named “Your Home” while live streaming on YouTube. Him and 5 of his viewers went to check it out. But something happens when they get further into the weird server. Operator-000 - The Story of the Original Operator. Before the Players - Before the Players is a Story set in Minecraft. The story is supposed to be about what was before players bought minecraft. Future Pastas Operator-006 - The sixth installation to the operator Series. Operator-007 - The Seventh installation to the operator Series Operator-008 - The Eighth installation to the operator Series. Operator-009 - The Ninth installation to the operator Series. Operator-010 - The tenth installation to the operator Series. Vendetta 2 - The Sequel to Vendetta. Vendetta 3 - The Prequel to Vendetta. Doomsday - 15 friends are playing in a server together. All of the fun comes to a hold when their village starts to burn. They blame each other, but they stop fighting when 6 of them had seen an entity hovering over XxEpicMinecraftianGamerxX’s house. Trollpastas John Cana Vs Coloured Steve’s - John Cena fights People like Green Steve. Herobrine vs Monster School - Why am I Making this one? (#Cliché) Null and the Yeet Monster - I’ll let you Imagine that for now. Finished Trollpastas Thanos Fights Stev(e) - Thanos comes to Minecrap to find the Emerald, Lapis Luzzzzzi, Gold, Orange Dye, Redstone, And Purple dye bc they look like stones Poems Drowning - A man (Minecrafter, of course) tries to escape a bright figure that had chased him home after his fight. MSCP MSCP: Containment Breach - MSCP: Containment Breach is an event that occurred in the MSCP foundation. Causing the breach, And recontainment of anomalous objects and entities. MSCP: Cries Of the Mountain - A MSCP event that involves the containment of MSCP-006 and MSCP-011 (UNFINISHED) MSCP: Secret City - MSCP: Secret City changes the main character of the series from a D-Class to a Nu-7 Task Force Unit. Going about his daily life in the facility.Category:Workshops Category:Robloxian1662 Category:Not Pastas